The Crimson Eye fox
by MichaelPuffer
Summary: A fox who lost his parents and a human who is the brother of the fox now has to deal with a group of heroes called the Freedom Fighters! This is my first story. Blood and Mile language!


THE CRIMSON EYE FOX

Disclaimer: Still do not own Sonic!

OK! The second chapter of the story is here! But first let me answer some questions you guys might ask. You people might be wondering why Peta has eight swords on him? Well because he likes to stay prepared just in case he lost a sword. Why does he have a overlander brother? That will be answered later in the story. What Sonic universe this is? This is the Archie Sonic comic universe.

Chapter 2 The Pack

Peta's P.O.V

Lets see Lunar and I were just exploring the forest just to see whats out there. And what did we get? Killer bees, quick sand, annoying-ass crickets, and now hostile wolfs. Whats next? Blood sucking leeches? This is just not my day right now, have I pissed off the gods somehow? **Sigh** This Sucks! Right now I need to get us out of this situation...damn got nothing.

"I will ask you again, who are you and what are you doing here?" The female wolf demanded "Uh getting lost in the rode of life?" I mumbled. A collective of sweat- drops have appeared on the wolfs and a face-fault from Lunar.

Naruto Universe

Some where in another universe a certain silver haired cyclops with a perverted orange book sneezed on a busty blond woman's face and she does NOT look happy. "Oh crap." Whimper the perv. The screams can be heard all over the village.

Back at the Sonic Universe

OK I will admit that was a pretty poor excuse right there. "niiiccee" Lunar mumbled sarcastically while getting up from that face-fault. "Just tell us what are you doing here." demanded the female wolf. 'I need to just tell her and get out of here, hopefully they could provide a escort out of here' I thought. "Well you see we kinda got lost in the forest and we were hoping we will find a way out. Could you guys provide an escort out of here? I would appreciate it if you do." I answered/asked politely. Right now she seems to be thinking about this for some reason. "Alright follow us to our home, its to late to escort you two right now" She answered. I went wide at that because I did not realize that it is getting dark and I don't want to sleep here at the night again! Oh well no use of arguing over this. So me and Lunar followed the wolfs to where their going.

10 minuets later

* * *

>When we arrived to where the wolf's reside I looked a surprised at what I saw. From what I see are ruins that look like they been through some type of invasion, but the people here seems to be living lively here. 'I almost forgot to ask the female wolf's name!' I thought. I went up to her and asked. "excuse me whats your name?" She looked at me and answered "Lupe" Another minute later we went into a building that seems to be a house from what I see. "Lobo! We've brought some characters in!" Lupe called. Then we heard some footsteps. "Are they the Felidae?" A low voice called back. 'What the hell is a Felidae?' I thought questioningly. Suddenly a large wolf came came out of the door from the left, he is a male wolf with brown, gray fur, and blue eyes wearing a blue and yellow shirt, blue and yellow pants, and gold wrist bands. He looked at us and said "Why are you here" Why do I get the feeling that I'm dead meat? "Uhhhh" I sweat- drop and quivered in fear, so is Lunar because he is BIG. "Are you Felidae?" He demanded. 'Again what the hell is a Felidae' I thought, still shaking a bit and said "No sir." He looked at me and Lunar with narrow eyes and spoke. "Very well" He and Lupe show us a seat. We sat and waited for them to be seated also, Lunar whispered into my ear. "This is your fault" He whispered. One on my eye-brows are twitching and replied "Yeah, yeah" I mumbled. "So tell me, why are you two in the forest at night? It can get quit dangerous there." The wolf named Lobo said. "Well you see sir we were just exploring and forest caught my interests so me and my brother went in." I answered and they seemed to be a little wide-eyed on the brother part, not very surprising anyway. Lobo looked at narrow eyes again. "You have the look of a warroir that fought through so much pain, something I should not see on someone your age" He said solemnly. I flinched at that, Lunar looked uneasy, and Lupe went wide-eye at that. "What are your names?" Lobo asked. "My name is Peta and my brother's name is Lunar." I answered. 'Great were the questions and answers game.' I thought sarcastically. This is going to be a looong night... I should have stayed in the Legion.<p><p>

The look of a warrior? Human brother? Stayed in the Legion? What could it mean?

Read the next chapter and find out!

Character Information

Hey guys! I just want you people to get a good idea of what the characters are!

Peta

Species: Fox

Fur: Black

Eyes: Crimson Red

Age: 18 or 19

Cloths: A black rope with silver chains with a black undershirt, black pants, and brown combat boots.

Weapons: Eight Swords strapped on his back.

Family: Mom (Decease) Dad (Decease) Lunar (Adopted Brother)

Personality: Adventurous, curious, a sense of humor, and protective of his brother.

History: ?

Lunar

Species: Human

Skin: Fairly Tan

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Age: 9

Cloths: A silver shirt, brown pants, and black running shoes.

Weapons: None

Family: Mom (Decease) Dad (Missing) Peta (Adopted Brother)

Personality: Sarcastic, Playful, and also has a sense of humor.

History: ?


End file.
